Let $x,$ $y,$ and $z$ be three positive real numbers whose sum is 1.  If no one of these numbers is more than twice any other, then find the minimum value of the product $xyz.$
Let the three numbers be $x,$ $y,$ and $z.$  Without loss of generality, assume that $x \le y \le z.$  Then $z \le 2x.$

Suppose $z < 2x.$  Let $x_1 = \frac{x + z}{3}$ and $z_1 = \frac{2x + 2z}{3}.$  Then $z_1 = 2x_1,$ and $x_1 + z_1 = x + z.$  (We do not change the value of $y.$)  Note that
\begin{align*}
xyz - x_1 yz_1 &= y \left( xz - \frac{x + z}{3} \cdot \frac{2x + 2z}{3} \right) \\
&= y \cdot \frac{(2z - x)(2x - z)}{9} > 0.
\end{align*}This means that if $z < 2x,$ and we replace $x$ with $x_1$ and $z$ with $z_1,$ the value of the product $xyz$ decreases.  (The condition $x + y + z = 1$ still holds.)  So, to find the minimum of $xyz,$ we can restrict our attention to triples $(x,y,z)$ where $z = 2x.$

Our three numbers are then $x \le y \le 2x.$  Since the three numbers add up to 1, $3x + y = 1,$ so $y = 1 - 3x.$  Then
\[x \le 1 - 3x \le 2x,\]so $\frac{1}{5} \le x \le \frac{1}{4}.$

We want to minimize
\[xyz = x(1 - 3x)(2x) = 2x^2 (1 - 3x).\]This product is $\frac{4}{125}$ at $x = \frac{1}{5},$ and $\frac{1}{32}$ at $x = \frac{1}{4}.$  We can verify that the minimum value is $\frac{1}{32},$ as follows:
\begin{align*}
2x^2 (1 - 3x) - \frac{1}{32} &= -\frac{192x^3 - 64x^2 + 1}{32} \\
&= \frac{(1 - 4x)(48x^2 - 4x - 1)}{32}.
\end{align*}Clearly $1 - 4x \ge 0,$ and both roots of $48x^2 - 4x - 1$ are less than $\frac{1}{5}.$  Therefore,
\[2x^2 (1 - 3x) - \frac{1}{32} = \frac{(1 - 4x)(48x^2 - 4x - 1)}{32} \ge 0\]for $\frac{1}{5} \le x \le \frac{1}{4},$ and equality occurs when $x = \frac{1}{4}.$  Thus, the minimum value is $\boxed{\frac{1}{32}}.$